DESCRIPTION: Fruitless (fru) is the first gene in a branch of the Drosophila sex determination hierarchy. Fru appears to govern all, or nearly all, aspects of male species-specific sexual behavior. This proposal focuses on several aspects of (1) how fru acts to lay down the potential for a complex behavior in the CNS, and (2) how that behavior is controlled by the CNS.